Uncle Vince
Italian-American |family = Rocco Pelosi (nephew/deceased) |affiliations = Ancelotti Family Anthony Prince Luis Fernando Lopez |voice = John Tormey |businesses = Loan Sharking}} Vince Pelosi is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character and the quaternary antagonist of The Ballad of Gay Tony. Vince was an Ancelotti enforcer who often worked with his nephew Rocco Pelosi. Background Little is known about Vince's early life, but at can be assumed that at some point he was born in Algonquin, Liberty City, where he lives alongside his nephew Rocco Pelosi. Although never explicibly explained, Vince and Rocco are somehow related to Ancelotti crime family boss Don Giovanni Ancelotti and his daughter Gracie. At some point, Vince and Rocco joined the Ancelottis, and soon became enfocers for the family. Rocco later became a made man, though Vince's status in the family is unknown. Vince and Rocco would become loan sharks who collect from any people that are indebted to the Ancelotti family. In 2008, the two also got a task to collect money from Tony Prince, who was in debt to Don Ancelotti. The two developed a deep hatred towards Tony. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony Meeting Luis After a bank heist, Vince and Rocco arrive at Tony's apartment in order to collect money from Tony. The two enter Tony's apartment and meet Luis Fernando Lopez, Tony's bodyguard, for the first time. After a few racial comments and insults to Luis, Vince and Rocco take the money and leave the apartment, laughing at Luis and Tony. Vince and Rocco are later seen briefly at the Maisonette 9 club. The two talk to some girls. Death After the kidnapping and release of Gracie, Rocco tells Luis to meet him and Vince at the underground restrooms of Middle Park. There, Vince and Rocco tell Luis that Giovanni is angry at Luis and Tony, and wants one of them dead, while the other will work for them. As they prefer to work with Luis at the future, Rocco and Vince order him to kill Tony. Vince and Rocco leave for the club, and Luis leaves soon afterwards. The three confront Tony, and Luis says that he's sorry. Rocco gives Vince's Pistol .44 to Luis and tells him to kill Tony. Luis, however, had "second thoughts" at the last moment and instead of killing Tony, he shoots Vince in the head, killing him. Rocco is spared due to his "made man" status. Personality Similar to his nephew, Vince was a brutish thug and loan shark who showed racial and homophobic trends. He tends to be rude and aggressive towards people he disrespects, such as Tony Prince and Luis Fernando Lopez, and often insults them. Mission Appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * I Luv LC * Boulevard Baby * Party's Over (Killed) Gallery Partys Over 1.jpg|Luis meeting with Rocco and Vince. Partys Over 3.jpg|Vince's last moments. Partys Over 5.jpg|Luis kills Vince. Trivia *Vince and his voice actor, John Tormey, bear a very strong resemblance to each other. *Vince may be a subtle throwback to Grand Theft Auto III character Ray Machowski, bearing a slight physical similarity, as well as sharing the same meeting place. (Ray gives out missions from the underground restrooms in Belleville Park, the GTA III version of Central Park, whereas Vince is met alongside Rocco in Middle Park, GTA IV's version of Central Park (also in the underground restrooms). Navigation }} es:Vincenzo Pelosi hu:Vince Pelosi Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Ancelotti crime family